percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Susanoo
The Power of Susanoo 'is a short story that details events that happened to Noah prior to the original storyline. Noah is currently seeking entrance to the Order and is shown to have a very bold personality. This all changes as he meets Youth and prepares to battle the Mage of Amaterasu. Characters Main Character Noah is the main character of the story and the narrator of this story, he tells the story through his point of view and shows to have emense pride when it comes to his skills as a Mage. Susanoo is the partner and mentor of Noah and unlike the others is shown to have a bond with his mage, so close that Noah can willingly use the powers of Susanoo and engulp himself with the power of Susanoo. Susanoo is shown to be the most emotionally connected to his mage of all the Gods. Secondary Character Youth is the Mage of Amaterasu and a powerful member of the Order. She at first is shown to be called the leader, due to her tutalage under Amaterasu, but she feels indifferent to the role. She is shown to be of interest to Noah, either it be by emotional reasons or for the thirst of battle is nerve racking. Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun, she is also the Harvester of the Eternal Flame and the Heavenly-partner of Youth. She is shown to be a powerful Sun Goddess and has the abilities of illusion as well. The Power of Susanoo Even before I meet the girl with pink hair, I was a complete an total jerk. I had been trained by the God of Storms, Susanoo for almost two years and most of the time, I spent complaining on his style of fighting. It was completely rediculous. He had used too much defense and not enough offense. How could anyone win a battle when all they do is stand around dodging their enemy's attacks. To me it would take far too long. I made my way through the City as I reached a nice and peaceful beach. The ocean breeze had relaxed me as I sat ontop a cliff like boulder gazing off into the sea. If anything this was very relaxing. Far too relaxing. I raised the question of the whole defensive combat as I noticed a beautiful girl walking around, she seemed to be irratated and annoyed at the fact that she had missed someone. Or something. I ignored her as I continued to watch the waves crash against the shore thinking back on my training with Susanoo. In a faded moment I recalled my test. I was now overpowered huffing and puffing as I gazed at the God of Storms. He was now in a basic human form, He had shagged spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that radiated power and concentrated storm clouds. He was sporting a tux overcoat along with a white button-up dress shirt and dress pants along with a pair of dress shows. He looked like he was ready for an event, but he also seemed to adopt the fashion of current Japan. He stood with his hands in his pockets as he gazed at me with his dark brown eyes, as they shifted from dark brown to stormy gray. He wasn't any where pleased with me as he glared at me. "Noah, only defensive attacks are the best. It's always known that the best offense relies on your greatest Defense. Even the Mortal Boxer knew that his point was valid." I glared at him, as I dusted off my face as I rose to my feet. "Even the strongest defense has flaws! And I will find your weakness." I charged at him, as the memory faded. I was still on the cliff-like boulder as the waves corrested the shore and the girl with pink hair had now appeared to be sitting near by. She turned and gazed at me as she smiled. It was a kind and tender smil, but also it held meaning to it as I wondered who she was. In a realization of power, I noticed an ominous presence close by. It was the presence of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun and the Eternal flames. I quickly scanned the area to notice nothing. There was no sign of any danger. I rose to my feet as I walked closer towards the girl with pink hair to realize she had a faint but ancient power dwelling inside of her. She gazed at me as I took a seat next to her. "Your powerful aren't you?" I asked, as I fixed my gaze on the shores. "I can sense the power of Amaterasu, and it's faint, but I can see she's with you." Her eyes faltered as she dropped to a keen eye. "I am the Mage of Amaterasu, but I wonder how could you possibly notice that I had the powers of Amaterasu, I've never met one of us, before but I've also never heard of a Mage being capable enough to read the powers of Gods." I took a sigh of breath before I rose to my feet. "That's because I have the gift of the Storm. I am completely connected to my God, Susanoo. I can forge the power of Susanoo fully and use most of his wrath against any and all enemies." He smiled as he gazed at her with pride. "I see." She smiled right back. "Yes, but If you please I would like to test your powers as another Mage, to see who is stronger, Amaterasu or Susanoo." Forging a giant rib cage incasing his body, he formed a right arm as it smashed the spot where Youth was standing at. Making a double axel backflip, she landed across the beach short as she smiled with ease. "I am a Mage of Amaterasu, but I am as the Leader of the Order, and I will maintain the rank that Amaterasu has bestowed upon me." Summoning a wave of black flames, she whipped her hand as the flames swirled around me. In an explosion of flames, I arose from the devestation to have a giant glowing purple warrior surrounding me with my a bow and arrow. He had four arms and was shown to have imensive strength. My nose burned as my eyes began to sting as I gazed at Youth who was now shining in harsh light. "Well, I must say your powers are impressive, for a Mage of Amaterasu, I can't believe that your this amazing. I'm pleased with your strength, even for a young and beautiful girl." I smiled, and for a minute there, it almost seemed like I was interested in her. She keened her eyes as she forged a bow and arrow out of black flames and blasted at me. "Enough of this," Launching the eternal flamed arrow, she smiled as the flames slowly burned into my susanoo formation. I collapsed from exahustion as I waved my left hand to smash her to bits underfoot. With a flicker of light, the formation dispersed as I rose to see her rise from dust. "You'll have to do better than that, Mage of Susanoo." I smiled as I walked closer to see her unscathed. "My name is Noah, its a pleasure to meet and fight you," I gestured for her name as she held a blank expression. "I'm Youth, it will be my pleasure to defeat you." She said as the sand dispersed from the air. We were now at a stand off as we locked eyes and charged at each other. '. . . Our fist connected as we matched each other. In a pressure of sheer force, we both repelled off of each other almost like a ball off a wall. In a backflip and thrashing across the ground, I stopped to rise once more. Now across the shore, Youth was whielding her amaterasu bow and arrow as she took aim at me once more. "This is the first time, that I have used my perfect susanoo against someone that hasn't died to it." I calmly exclaimed with a proud whimsikle smile. "But your are an exception, considering we're having so much fun. Why not put that bow away and we settle this with our fist, besides its been a substancial time since I've faught anyone with just basic combat skills." Youth sighed as she releived herself of her bow and arrow. "You do have a point, I would love to give it my all, and so far, we have fought just relying on the power of the Gods." "Exactly." I smiled. She keened her eyes as she vanished into the air. In a sudden whirl of her feet, she appeared in the sky, as she plummited down with a heavenly kick, I shuffled backwards nearly missing her attack as she rose to her feet a bit uncomfortable with her choice of attack. In a spark of enthusiasm, I raced towards her launching barrages of punches. We collided in every matching. Seconds moved as we danced in the art of martial arts. It was a whirling wind of disaster on my account. Youth was my equal in every way. The spark of pink in her eyes shone in the moon light as I attacked to defeat. In a mark of power, she exploded the art of the birds. She scattered around me taking every advantage she had. Within seconds sand kicked up as we reached our limits. Huffing and puffing I smiled as I recalled my battle with Susanoo. I was now still unable to defeat my mentor and the timelimit was running down. I gazed down at my feet as I took a moment of deep though. ''No good! He's just too strong, but that doesn't matter, if I can't defeat him, he'll definitely think of me as trash! '' I clenched my chin as I gazed at the unscathed god. His tux was completely intact and the worse part about it was his skin. Not an inch of sweat. No condensation what so ever. Susanoo was far beyond my level of skills and even with the bits of power, I was blessed upon with, that only would make him stronger! He had said the best defense was the strongest offense, but even if he was right, who's to say, I had any defensive skills. I couldn't highten my gaurd even if it was to save my own life. The God yawned as he kept his eyes fixed upon me. "I'm getting tired standing her, so if your not going to learn the lesson here, I'll finish it for today!" He slowly made his approach as he walked toward me. In a surge of orange aura, his human form evaporated into nothing but pure energy. Slowly but steadily he grew to be a towarding giant of collective energy. Fear and Horror raced through my mind, as I gazed at the giant as he approached. Susanoo's true form was beyond anything you'd expect from a god. He was frightening, to think the God of Stroms could be this big. It was insane! "This is the true power of a God?!" I murmured. "It's surreal!" With a rise of his hand the giant smashed the ground right before to strike some fear into me. With a wave of his other hand he unsheathed his sword as it slashed right through me. In an awakening of power, a purple aura surrounded me. I opened my eyes to see a giant shroud manifest around me. It looked like a man with a giant cloak. The being itself was holding a shield and a purple sword as it glared down at me. With a sudden stroke of Susanoo's blade the giant at my side shook as a blistering pain shot across my left hip. I turned to see the god as he slashed once more. Enraged I grasped the blade as I moved to punch him. The giant at my side, did the same, resulting in Susanoo plummiting to his feet. I wondered at the god as he reformed himself as a human sporting his famous tux. He was now thrashed about as he rose from the rubble. He laughed as he looked at me. "Impressive!" He shuttered as he continued laughing. "I think you've got it now, just keep training it and you'll get better with it, the power if actually named after me, seeing as it resembles various forms of me." I looked at the God as I released the Giant engulping me to collapse from exhaustion. Closing my eyes, I returned back to the present as I was now in battle against Youth. I glared at her as I summoned the flames of Susanoo. Taking a quick upbeat start. She glared at me emboding herself in a harsh black flame. She took off top speed as she kept the glare of mystery. I was impressed as we both connected fist to have an explosion of power radiate the shores of Malibu. Harsh lights demenished as I was left kneeling on the shores along with Youth. Huffing we both collapsed to have a draw. When I awoke, I was laying down on a bed in some kind of infirmery. I glanced around to see a row of open beds. I was alone as I smiled. Realizing one thing, Youth would be my newest rival. I rose from the bed to make my way out. On the outside, I was surrounded by an inchanted camp site. There was a flag pole at the center and alley way through the forest that had stairs leading down towards the beach. I scoped around to see Youth walking towards me. She wondered what had happened as she gazed at me. "What happened?" I asked. "We both passed out during our match, the power of the Gods drove us towards the camp, and with help from the head of the camp, we were stationed in the infirmery." "Interesting. Well, where are the others?" "I was informed of their arriveal, but I never was told when. Amaterasu told me that I would lead the six against a great evil. I don't think it will happen, but seems to be accurate seeing as to how I was capable of handling my own against you." I keened my eyes as I smiled. "I'll surely be looking forward to our rematch, and when we do fight again, I expect to have an even worthier challenge." She smiled. "Likewise." In a faint attention towards the alley a boy with brown hair and glasses appeared. He didn't seem strong, but I knew he could be. I gazed at him as Youth turned. She shouted to get his attention as he walked over. He bowed traditionally as he greeted us. "Hello, my name is Tsukuru, I am the Mage of Izanagi. I would like to meet with whom ever is in charge.' "Youth, mage of Amaterasu and the current head of the six mage." "Well then, I am here to enter the Order." "Welcome." I laughed as I walked away with an even creeped out expereience in my head. I turned to take on last look at Youth, her pink hair glittered in the night as she smiled back at me, I gave her one last smile. Fading off towards the Hall of Creation. Pictures Mage of Amaterasu.jpg|Youth Mage of Susanoo.jpg|Noah Susanoo.png|Susanoo (Human Forme) Shinto Shrine.jpg|Order (Main Gateway) Tsukuru.jpg|Tsukuru Noah's Perfect Susanoo.jpg|Noah's perfect Susanoo Trivia #Noah is shown to have similar powers of Susanoo as many Uchiha in the anime Naruto Shippuden. #Both Noah and Youth are shown to have had a fight in this story. #Susanoo the God of storms is revealed to be the cover character for the story. #The story is told throough Naoh's perspective. Category:Chapter Page Category:Mage